


痊癒失眠

by DCXAZYFOREVER



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M, 鑫逸 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCXAZYFOREVER/pseuds/DCXAZYFOREVER





	痊癒失眠

001

半大不小的十七岁青少年，染着栗色头发，松松垮垮的校服领带没个正形。丁程鑫偏过头笑着做自我介绍，眼神匀不到台下半分。

很张扬，是班上众多问题学生瞧不顺眼的模样。

敖子逸习惯性的往嘴里塞一根棒棒糖，扔进旁边空着的桌肚里。一个人独占两个座位，是他的特权，但是这个特权好像马上要被取消了。

丁程鑫环顾一周教室，不等老师吩咐便走下讲台，随意一挥将背包甩在敖子逸旁边的空位上。

敖子逸乜斜着眼，左手挑着棒棒糖指他:“这里有人了。”

“谁的？”

“我的。”

丁程鑫一只手掰正他的脸用力捏紧，逼得他露出滑稽又可爱的鬼脸，然后轻笑:“让让新同学吧。”

全班同学不敢置信的看着丁程鑫，随即忍不住般发出低闷的笑声，吵杂声渐渐连成一片变为微红云翳染上敖子逸的双颊。

“对不住。”丁程鑫放开他。

班主任在台上拍讲桌，声音逐渐平息。丁程鑫捏着桌肚里的几张糖纸，低声问他:“没断奶呢？”

“你有病？”课桌下一只穿着AJ的脚踩上空军一号。

“有话好好说，别踩我鞋。”

敖子逸脚上的力度不减反增:“我给你买二十双。”

“成交。”

晚上丁程鑫窝在被窝里，握紧手机通过了敖子逸的好友验证，屏幕背光明晃晃的显示着敖子逸中二的头像。他点开朋友圈相册，却看不到一张图。丁程鑫退出来，挑眉思考开场白，还没想到便收到消息提示。

[ ← ￥20000

→ 转账给你 ]

丁程鑫:[？？？]

[我开玩笑的]

敖子逸:[反正挺便宜的]

丁程鑫不予理会，敖子逸见他没反应，依旧喋喋不休:

[你收啊]

[我少打了个0？]

丁程鑫翻了个白眼，这人的脑回路奇特的让他找不着北。他掀开被子下床倒水喝，以免被敖子逸气的严重失眠。

路过客厅时瞥见茶几上的果味硬糖，丁程鑫没来由的联想起桌肚里那几张糖果  
纸。他应该很喜欢吃糖吧，于是随手抓了一把放进背包里。

002

第二天敖子逸顶着俩黑眼圈不满的瞪他:“不回我消息，躲在哪看黄片儿呢？”

丁程鑫用未撕开包装的果味硬糖塞进他嘴里，玩味的捂住他的嘴不让人吐出来。敖子逸上手去掰，不能撼动分毫，只能“呜呜”两声代替脏话。

“光明正大的看，哪用得着躲。”说完松开手掌。

敖子逸看似久经沙场，实际上对于性的认识仅仅停留在二维上。黄片尺度太超前，敖公子表示接受无能。所以当丁程鑫特地找了资源分享给他时，他闭着眼睛删掉，凭嘴型骂他“脑子有问题”。

语文老师在台上意味深长的谈到论语，试图将学生们带入哲学殿堂，但并不奏效。丁程鑫将手机调成静音，点开刚刚找到的资源，压着敖子逸的头分享。

敖子逸想抬头，无奈后脑勺上的手劲太大，只好顺应着往屏幕上看。视频光线有些暗，过了几秒敖子逸才反应过来。

怎么是…两个男的？？？

丁程鑫强忍笑意，压低声音道:“好看吗？我都没看过这种类型。”

敖子逸后知后觉的闭上眼睛，慌张模样尽数落入丁程鑫眼里。他最后没忍住，还是笑出声来，被语文老师点名去走廊罚站。丁程鑫求之不得的点点头，拎着敖子逸衣领一起往外走。

丁程鑫踹了踹校园某处矮壁墙根，下巴扬起冲他点了点:“翻墙过去，敢逃课吗？”

“从校门出去，保安不会拦我。”

丁程鑫无谓的耸耸肩，轻松攀上墙头，双臂一撑整个身子往上拔起，灵活的站住脚根。敖子逸还留在地上抬眼看他:“等我。”

敖子逸模仿他的动作却不得要领，最后丁程鑫只能跳回地面，撑着他上去。

“平时少吃点零食，多锻炼。”

敖子逸“哼”一声踢开脚边碎石，开始翻账本。

“才认识第几天啊，你就带我逃课，还带我看黄…”

“黄什么？”

“黄片！”敖子逸几乎是羞于启齿，“还是两个人都带把的。”

“瞧不起啊？”

“没有。”敖子逸小声嘀咕。

一路散步到废弃公园，日头好毒，蒸发所有不愉快情绪，大脑成一片空白。这个下午和以往逃课的经验有所不同，不再是一个人回家蒙头睡觉，而是和一个认识不到两天的人推心置腹交换回忆。平铺直叙的人生没有波澜可掀，但也鲜活有趣，给予每个失眠夜晚一点心安。

敖子逸接过丁程鑫递来的可口可乐，坐在秋千上慢悠悠的轻晃着。头顶上是秋千设施原有的遮阳棚，倒不觉得阳光刺眼了，而是丁程鑫左耳上的那枚耳钉刺眼。

“打耳洞会疼吗？我觉得挺酷的，可是我爸妈不让我打。”

敖子逸空出手，轻轻捏住他的耳垂左看右看。

“不疼。如果你想打的话，我可以陪你去。不过现在不是最好的季节，容易发炎。”

敖子逸有些遗憾的垂下眼:“以后估计就没那个心情了。”

“会有的，喜欢的事一定不会罢休的。就像我喜欢篮球，夏天也一样会和哥们啊同学啊一起打篮球。”

“这不一样啊，我那也只是心血来潮。”

少年心事随秋千高高荡起，又沉重落下。丁程鑫沉默许久问他:“你记不记得，我俩一起打过篮球。”

“啊？我不会打篮球啊。”

“所以我记住了你啊，初中操场上，差的要死的技术还跟我抢篮板球，结果还碰瓷我。”

敖子逸回想起，初中时期丁程鑫是学校的风云人物，出了名的打架厉害和弹吉他好听。敖子逸都不可避免的偷偷关注他，初中某次佯装路过操场，正好丁程鑫和他的同学差一人组成3v3而找到他。他偷偷讶异于丁程鑫的邀请，即使不会打篮球，也点点头答应了。

敖子逸那天好巧不巧的穿着一条西装裤，束缚着动作更加不灵活。丁程鑫这人有点腿控，盯着他笔直的腿运球都不太利索，以至于队友投篮未进时，自己抢篮板的速度慢了，身子倾斜，敖子逸顺势被他撞到在地。

敖子逸一屁股坐在地上，喉咙跟被卡住了似的发不出声音。大家围过来，蹲下身子问他怎么样，他摇摇头看向丁程鑫。

罪魁祸首呆呆愣在原地，以他的视角低头望去，敖子逸湿润的眼睛明明是不加掩饰的愤怒，却依旧让他心痒的抓心挠肺。

在那之后敖子逸再也不打篮球，丁程鑫再也难以入睡。

身体里好像长了一棵树，要把他撑破。

003

不咸不淡的过了两个月，丁程鑫对于敖子逸这种收到他的早餐后，大手一挥一个微信红包附上文字“谢谢，明天再多加一个三明治”人实在没有办法攻略。偶尔会在失眠夜里想起那次操场上的对视，然后觉得自己当初是瞎了眼。

敖子逸其实也很苦恼，自己的同桌明明是个不良少年，怎么乖的半点不良气息都没有。自己欣赏的那个狂野男孩怎么变成这样了？

直到某天早晨，丁程鑫脸上挂着彩就来上课，敖子逸盯着他的脸默不作声。他以为对方要安慰他，便挥挥手:“打住啊，可别安慰我。我只是路上见义勇为随便打一打架，可不是什么不良少年啊。”

敖子逸吞了吞口水:“我觉得你这样挺帅。”

突然敖子逸惊觉自己说了些什么，慌忙低下头找晨读课本。丁程鑫若有所思的揪住他的呆毛:“你说什么？”

“放手，夸你帅你还不乐意了？”

“敖帅哥，你不会看上我了吧？”

敖子逸依旧低着头，憋红脸否认:“谁看上你了，脑子不清醒点就来上课了？”

“好，那我能泡你？”

“啊…啊？”

敖子逸抬头惊愕的看他。丁程鑫一手托着下巴，语气微妙:“我说，我要泡你。”

004

敖子逸心神不宁两节课，对于丁程鑫突如其来的行为有些不知所措。大课间时本想找个地方好好谈一谈，一下课丁程鑫却没影了，他只好伏在课桌上睡觉。

梦就要成形，思绪被拉扯成一条模糊的时间线，同学的起哄声让他惊醒。

“逸哥，快听，鑫哥要唱歌了。”

他迷糊的盯着班级的音箱，仿佛能从中窥到丁程鑫。

“接下来这首歌要送给高二一班的敖子逸，希望他能喜欢。”

前奏一出，班上的起哄声更大了些。敖子逸不熟悉，但无法接受众人的哄闹，抓起手边的草稿本往最近的一个男生身上扔，神色冰冷:“闭嘴。”

说完跑出班级，往广播室奔去。

当气喘吁吁的爬上对面一栋楼的楼梯，他终于清晰的听见歌词。

“喜欢你，那双眼动人。”

紫藤萝蔓延到六楼镂空墙壁，敖子逸一路闻着花香打开广播室的门。歌声在“愿再可 轻抚你”处便戛然而止。

敖子逸无法平复心情，站在门口与他对视。

全世界只剩他俩，站在风暴眼处对望。

 

005

终于是敖子逸痊愈了丁程鑫许久未见好的失眠。


End file.
